Trust
by hinamela
Summary: Traducción Autorizada. Una colección de 64 oneshots y drabbles centrado en torno al Dufort/Kiyomaro, también en el amor fraternal de Zeon y Gash. Debido a que cada relación tiene que comenzar con algún tipo de confianza, sin importar cuán pequeña sea. Del fanfic original "Trust" (Confianza)


¡Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic Yaoi! Como prácticamente no hay nada de este género en Gash Bell y menos en español os traigo una serie de drabbles Durfort x Kiyomaro (mi pareja favorita de esta serie y de la por desgracia no hay nada en español).

Los personajes de Konjiki no Gash Bell no pertenecen sino a **Makoto Raiku –** sensei.

Este fic no me pertenece, sino a **Rylitah** – sama que me ha dado permiso para traducirlo al español y subirlo. Los comentarios y agradecimientos podéis subirlos aquí o si preferís en el fic original de la autora: s/6170406/1/Trust.

En algunos capítulos subiré las notas originales de la autora, en este primer capítulo sólo subiré las advertencias a spoilers y los agradecimientos a demás autores. Mi inlgés es muy limitado y me he valido de la ayuda del traductor de google, puede haber errores o frases incoherentes. Lo he traducido y he intentado corregirlo los errores para que sea coherente. Si hay errores o cualquier otra cosa pueden comentarlo. Ahora si, ¡A disfrutar!

**OoOOoOOoOOoO**

**Toda esta colección de OneSHOTS se dedica a DaRkZeRoGaL. Su historia ****_'Double the Help, Double the Trouble' _****me inspiró para crear esta serie de OneSHOTS.**

**Aviso: 2 a.m  
Palabras (sin A / N): 908  
Rating: K +  
Alerta Spoiler: Leve spoilers del ****arco de Faudo.**** Capítulos 272 a 273, para ser exactos. : P Pero es sólo un spoiler, si no sabes quién ganó esa batalla. (Es sólo en una línea en toda el Drabble, pero aún así.)  
Verso: Universo Manga.**

**OoOOoOOoOOoO**

El adolescente se esforzó para mantenerse despierto. Era difícil, aunque con el cuarto oscuro iluminado por la lámpara de la esquina y silencio puro... Tampoco ayudó el que estuviese ocupado y trabajando duro todo el día; con la escuela, con las ocasionales batallas de demonios, o simplemente tratando de sobrevivir. Su cuerpo quería dormir, y quería permitírselo. Pero no antes de _su _regreso.

Kiyomaro intentó todo lo que se le ocurrió para mantenerse despierto. Dar vueltas por la habitación, abofetearse un par de veces, incluso Gash había actuado aún más hiperactivo que de costumbre, tratando de que su compañero humano se mantuviese despierto. Finalmente, el pequeño demonio se cansó y se retiró a la cama.

Hace horas que Zeon y Dufort había dejado de luchar contra lo que parecía un demonio muy poderoso. Zeon le había dicho a Gash que permaneciese fuera de eso, y Dufort le dijo lo mismo a Kiyomaro. Los propietarios del libro de hechizos rojo se vieron obligados a caminar de regreso a la solitaria casa del adolescente. Era una caminata silenciosa, incluso el siempre enérgico Gash Bell parecía estar un poco deprimido. Ninguna palabra se intercambió entre ellos.

Sabía que Gash y Zeon tenía un lazo fraternal muy profundo, y si alguien se atrevía a interponerse entre ellos, Zeon rasgaría a sus enemigos en pedazos sin ninguna piedad. Zeon era un muy sobre protector hermano, y en ocasiones Kiyomaro estaba celoso de Gash, ya que había alguien que se preocupaba por él de esa manera…Pero, Kiyomaro también _tenía _a alguien que era sobre protector con él, ¿no? Dufort.

Cuando Megumi o Suzume o en ocasiones un hombre fortuito que vive al otro lado de la calle tratan de hacer algún movimiento sobre Kiyomaro, Dufort está allí en un segundo, listo para golpear al culpable hasta ser una pasta sangrienta. Kiyomaro sintió una sonrisa sombría aparecer en su rosto. Para Dufort era realmente importante ¿no? A pesar de que le explicó muchas veces que él y los otros eran _simplemente amigos _(Con excepción de ese hombre. Kiyomaro nunca supo quién era…), Dufort bloquearía cualquier cosa que dijera sobre el tema y pasaría a un asunto completamente diferente.

Kiyomaro negó con la cabeza en un intento inútil para combatir la somnolencia y, lentamente, levantó la cabeza para mirar el reloj-despertador digital de la mesita. Eran casi las dos de la mañana…realmente necesitaba ir a la cama. Zeon y Dufort deberían estar de vuelta antes del amanecer…Sin embargo, hace horas que debían haber vuelto. Por supuesto que el poderoso dúo de Zeon y Dufort no podría haber sido… ¿derrotado? El adolescente frunció el ceño ante la idea. Ellos nunca han sido derrotados antes… vale, quizás una vez en Faudo cuando él y Gash lograron derrotarlo, pero eso fue cuando Zeon no era un hermano protector y su objetivo era hacer la vida de Gash un verdadero infierno. Ahora era una persona completamente diferente, y Kiyomaro tuvo que admitir que, aunque Zeon se burlaba de él casi las 24 horas y los 7 días de la semana, le gustaba más la nueva personalidad de Zeon. Supera a su antiguo yo por mucho.

El joven suspiró y se levantó tembloroso, comenzando a hacer el camino por las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Si Dufort (y Zeon, añadió rápidamente) estaban bien, estarían de vuelta antes de que él se levantase tarde por la mañana. Estaba casi en la parte superior de las escaleras cuando sus oídos sensibles recogieron un sonido. Era débil, pero no podía negar que definitivamente había oído algo. Kiyomaro dio la vuelta y en silencio se deslizó al bajar las escaleras, tratando de no despertar a Gash o a su madre. Maldijo en voz baja cuando su peso hizo chirriar las escaleras. No era que él fuera muy pesado, para nada, en realidad era bastante liviano para su edad. La casa tenía ya muchos años, y Kiyomaro ha vivido en ella casi toda su vida. Las escaleras eran simplemente viejas…o eso es lo que Kiyomaro esperaba. Era más o menos la verdad, de todos modos.

Llegó a la puerta y puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y se detuvo antes de darse la vuelta. El adolescente agudizó el oído para escuchar a través de la puerta cualquier señal de vida humana. Hubo un gruñido, estaba seguro de que había alguien justo al otro lado de la puerta. Pero eso no significaba necesariamente que era el que él esperaba que fuera…pero, ¿quién más podría estar de pie fuera de su casa a las dos de la mañana?

Kiyomaro reunió el valor necesario para girar el pomo y ver quien estaba ahí fuera. Respiró profundamente y rápidamente la abrió. Dos pares de ojos se le quedaron mirando. El de grandes ojos plateados era más bajo que él, maldijo entre dientes y empujó a un lado a Kiyomaro antes de entrar en casa. El otro par de ojos pertenecían a alguien más alto que Kiyomaro, que lo atrapó (entre sus brazos). Kiyomaro miró a la persona que tenía sus brazos alrededor de él, y sonrió, a pesar de su estado de cansancio.

El hecho de que eran las dos de la mañana y también que estaba de pie medio fuera y medio dentro, en pijama, ya no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que la única persona por la que pasó toda la noche levantado finalmente volvió, y de una sola pieza.

**OoOOoOOoOOoO**

¡E aquí el primer capitulo! Tengo una pequeña duda para el próximo, no he leido todo el manga y mucho está en inglés asi que si hay tiene conocimiento de ello, ¿como se llama la habilidad que tienen Dufort y Kiyomaro? En inglés es "answer talker" pero no se como traducirlo a nuestro idioma. Si alguien lo sabe que me mande un comentario o un mensaje, sino lo traduciré literalmente. Bye Bye!


End file.
